


Written out Scenes/Alternate Chapter Endings And Scenes From 'The Wrong Murphy'

by HayleySykes_FandomQueen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deleted Scenes, God I can't believe I'm gonna be doing this, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Steamy Scenes, Swear Words, Tree Bros, make out sessions, slight nsfw?, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleySykes_FandomQueen/pseuds/HayleySykes_FandomQueen
Summary: This is a place where I'm putting all the scenes that I wrote and deemed too 'steamy' for a certain part of the story for all of you sinners to read and enjoy, so yeah xDI might even include some AU's or short stories/one shots for the fic here, so hope all of you enjoy!(Btw, I'll be updating the tags for this as I go)





	Written out Scenes/Alternate Chapter Endings And Scenes From 'The Wrong Murphy'

**Author's Note:**

> So, this scene was originally supposed to take place in chapter 6 after Connor asked Evan what he and Zoe had talked about. I cut out the scene because I thought it was a little too much for the chapter, and so I replaced it with a fluff scene xD  
> Fun Fact: It's partially because of this scene that it took me so long to get the chapter out since I did a whole lot of debating and rewriting, lmao

  
"Spill." Connor said, sitting on his bed. Evan noticed that Connor had moved his backpack onto the floor near the beanbag. "Come on, out with it." He continued, patting the space beside him in the bed, inviting Evan to sit. Evan quickly to the spot and began talking, his words racing out of his mouth about what he and Zoe had talked about all while Connor listened and nodded his head slightly.  
  
Evan took a deep breath once he finished and Connor started laughing a little, confusing him.  
  
  
"Connor?" Evan said, calling his attention.  
  
"Sorry, but I understood nothing of what you just said-"  
  
"Zoe-uh-you and her were close-grandpa-The Little Prince-story time-your dad-broken book, and-uh-things got worse." Evan quickly listed the keywords of the conversation.  
  
"So, she basically told you the gist of it, huh?" Connor said with a sigh, and Evan nodded in response. Connor placed his hand over Evan's.  
  
"Do you say things like that a lot?" he asked. Evan figured Connor was referring to the way he listed things from his rambling earlier.  
  
"Only when I talk too fast about something that's really long-too long to go back over without me rushing through my words again. Jared taught me to just repeat the keywords, so whoever I'm talking to can pick a topic and I don't go on rambling about a million things at once."  
  
"Huh, that guy's not as stupid as he looks." Connor said, making Evan chuckle.  
  
"Believe it or not, he's an honor student." Evan said, taking in the look of shock on Connor's face.  
  
"How the fuck? The guy eats bath bombs for shit's sake!" Connor said in horror.  
  
"Oh, his life choices are definitely stupid, but he's smart when a comes to just about anything else." Evan laughed and then gasped when he realized what he had just said. "Oh my god-I-I didn't mean to say that."  
  
  
Connor raised an eyebrow and gave Evan a smirk.  
  
  
"Gotta say Hansen, this side of you is definitely a turn on." Connor said, making Evan turn a bright red.  
  
"C-Connor!" Evan exclaimed, scolding him.  
  
"What? It's true. I could just climb on top of you right now and listen to all of your sarcastic comments while I suck on your neck. Or, you know what? Those noises you were making the other day in your room before your mom came in sounded like heaven to me." It wasn't like Connor was lying (he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it as a matter of fact), but he was just doing this because Evan's reaction was perfect.  
  
"C-Connor-"  
  
"And the way you moaned my name and begged for more? You're lucky that twat with glasses was there, because if not-"  
  
"He's not here now." Evan quickly interrupted. Any noise in the room died instantly at Evan's comment while Connor was left just kind of staring at him. Connor cleared his throat before speaking, not trusting his voice.  
  
"You...You do know what you're implying, right?" He asked Evan, giving him a half smile. Evan nodded, his face was entirely red and the color went down his neck. Connor wanted to see how far he could go with teasing Evan before he cracked, so he let out a sigh and a chuckle.  
  
"I dunno, Hansen. I don't think you do."  
  
"W-what? I do though!" Evan insisted.  
  
"Then prove it." Connor challenged, giving Evan a sly smirk. The last thing Connor was expecting was for Evan to push him back against the bed and climb on top of him, but there they were.  
  
  
Evan was holding Connor's hands against the bed on either side of his head as he sat on him.  
  
  
"D-does this prove anything?" Evan asked, his voice faltering a bit.  
  
"If you're trying to prove that you're strong, then yeah, but that's not what I told you to prove." Connor replied with a smirk, knowing all too well that Evan wouldn't dare to make any other moves passed this.  
  
  
Evan didn't exactly know what to do from this point, but he knew the reaction he wanted to get from Connor. Now, how to do it? Evan stared into Connor's eyes, and tried to read his body language for ideas. He felt Connor adjust himself a bit beneath him, instantly flipping a switch in Evan's head.  
  
  
Evan rocked back slowly, subtly applying pressure to Connor's groin. He then leaned in close and whispered, "Don't tempt me." before rocking again a little rougher and with a little more pressure, causing Connor to let out a hiss. Evan brought his lips to Connor's neck and peppered it with kisses, some gentle and some rough, making Connor groan.  
  
  
"Fuck-Evan~" Connor moaned as the boy on top of him started rocking again.  
  
"I think we'll need a rain check on that since dinner is in an hour, but I think I won this round." Evan said as he sat up and let go of Connor's hands, a proud smile on his face as he saw how flustered Connor was beneath him. Suddenly, Connor's expression turned mischievous and he placed his hands on Evan's hips, giving them a squeeze.  
  
  
"You're...You're pretty good at that." He said with a chuckle as he tried regaining his composure. He sat himself up so he could press his lips against Evan's. This kiss was filled with passion as the two pulled each other closer, not wanting to separate.  
  
Connor moved from Evan's lips to his neck, eventually stopping the kisses to give Evan a small bite.  
  
  
"Ah~!" Evan exclaimed, reaching and giving Connor's hair a tug.  
  
"Is everything okay, I thought I heard-" Zoe suddenly opened the door a froze when she saw the sight before her. Connor felt Evan tense, frozen with fear. He looked at his sister and let out a sigh before guiding Evan's head so Evan could bury his face in his neck.  
  
"Close the damn door." Connor groaned. Zoe quickly closed the door and locked it before turning back to face the two boys, shock still written on her face.


End file.
